starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance Fleet
The Alliance Fleet, also known as the Alliance Navy and the Rebel Fleet, referred to the various spacecraft operated jointly by the Rebel Alliance in their struggle against the Galactic Empire. Although it was minuscule in size compared to the Imperial Navy, and in many cases its ships were of non-military design, the fleet proved to be a thorn in the Empire's side throughout the Galactic Civil War. Following the creation of the New Republic, the Rebel fleet was renamed into the New Republic Defense Fleet. Overview Early history The Rebel Alliance fleet was originally quite small, composed of small to mid sized cruisers, converted freighters, and outdated starfighters. In terms of organization, the Rebel fleet was scattered and under various command structures. All ships in service of the Rebel Alliance in the early years were owned and operated by each individual Alliance member, such as the Sullustans, Corellians, Alderaanians or Chandrilans. .]] These scattered units would coordinate from time to time, like during the Battle of Ylesia, but overall the space forces of the Alliance were not properly organized and equipped to seriously oppose the Imperial Navy. A proper fleet As the Galactic Civil War wore on, the ragtag fleet began to grow, as disaffected Imperials switched sides and numerous planets declared their support for the Alliance. When the Mon Calamari chose to join the Rebel Alliance, they brought with them their Star Cruisers, which helped them win the Second Naboo Space Battle. With these new ships, it gave The Alliance the firepower to contend with Imperial warships. Mon Mothma realized the need for a single and organized Rebel armada, and decided to appoint the Mon Calamari Gial Ackbar to the rank of Admiral. With the rank came the position of Supreme Commander of the Alliance Fleet. Starships of the Alliance Fleet Capital ship classes Space stations *Alliance Space Station *Deep Space Manufacturing Facility *''Empress''-class space station *Rebel Platform *Repair Yard *Telgorn shipyard *XQ1 Platform *XQ2 Platform *XQ3 Platform *XQ4 Platform *XQ5 Platform *XQ6 Platform Battleships .]] *Corellian battleship *Corellian gunship **Ship of the line *[[Lucrehulk-class battleship|''Lucrehulk-class battleship]] *[[MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser|MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser]] Battlecruisers *''Bulwark''-class battle cruiser Cruisers and destroyers .]] *[[Carrack-class light cruiser|''Carrack-class light cruiser]] *''Dauntless''-class heavy cruiser *''Dreadnaught''-class heavy cruiser *''Imperial I''-class Star Destroyer *''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyer *''Liberator''-class cruiser *MC40a light cruiser *[[MC80 Liberty type Star Cruiser|MC80 Liberty type Star Cruiser]] *[[MC80 wingless Liberty type Star Cruiser|MC80 wingless Liberty type Star Cruiser]] *MC80a Star Cruiser *''Neutron Star''-class bulk cruiser *Rebel destroyer **''Providence''-class carrier/destroyer (modified) **''Recusant''-class light destroyer *''Strike''-class medium cruiser *Venator-class Star Destroyer Carriers and assault ship *''Acclamator I''-class assault ship *Rebel carrier **Escort carrier **''Quasar Fire''-class bulk cruiser *''Spiral''-class assault ship *''Venator''-class Star Destroyer Frigates *Assault Frigate Mark I *Assault Frigate Mark II *CC-9600 frigate *CC-7700 frigate *Corellian gunship **DP20 frigate *EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate *''Interceptor''-class frigate *''Lancer''-class frigate *''Mansk''-class light escort frigate *Mon Calamari frigate **MC30c frigate *''Munificent''-class star frigate *Nebulon-B2 frigate *Zebulon-B frigate Corvettes and gunships in the service of the Rebel Alliance Fleet.]] *Alderaanian gunship *''Assassin''-class corvette *Bestinian skyhopper *''Braha'tok''-class gunship *Chedaki's blockade runner *''Consular''-class space cruiser *CR70 corvette *CR90 corvette *IPV-1 System Patrol Craft *Light Corvette (air cruiser) *Kesselian blockade runner *''Marauder''-class corvette *Mon Calamari corvette Starfighters X-wing and Y-Wing starfighters heading into battle]] *ARC-170 Starfighter *Belbullab-22 starfighter *B-wing starfighter *BTL Y-wing starfighter *BTS-A2 Long-Range Strike Fighter/Bomber *Cutlass-9 patrol fighter *H-60 Tempest bomber *''M''-class starfighter *N-1 starfighter *Rihkxyrk Attack Ship *R-22 Spearhead *R-41 Starchaser *RZ-1 A-wing interceptor *T-65 X-wing starfighter *Z-95 Headhunter *T-wing interceptor *TIE series fighters Known ships Category:Rebel Alliance military units